heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.05.01 - The Cube: Direct Approach
In the hours since the arrival of the mysterious cube, people have come increasingly closer to it. All scans and indicators show that there is nothing externally dangerous; no contaminants beyond sulphur, blackened ash, and other incidentals that came with it, none of which are dangers. Full scans show an incredibly powerful energy signature, however. In terms of output, this strange cube could likely power the entire planet without issue. What such indicates is the question of the day, of course. Unsurprisingly it is heavily shielded. Distant attempts confirm that it is made out of an obscenely complex unique metal alloy, molecularly constructed in a sandwich helix formation bound by a higher than normal cohesion, giving it physical properties roughly on par with adamantium, although infinitely heavier. It's about six meters thick on all sides, and there is when the probings fail. When Hal Jordan descends on the scene, there's a few dozen Mexicans who have come to see the cube in person, a couple boats lazily roped around a rock. Some are taking pictures. A few are actually touching the side, marvelling at how warm it is. Apparently, such molestation does not bother the cube. All scans confirmed it was a cohesive piece. There is no crack, no segment, no door, nothing. Yet this technology is beyond anything within Hal's universe -- the diagnosis proved that very readily. The simple fact that Apokolips could make a giant cube like this and drop it alone would be a bold statement. It's not every day mountainous adamantium rains from earth-shaking portals in the sky. Yet more troublesome is that there seems to be a number of Mexican police present, of high rank and station. They don't seem to mind the locals eyeballing it, but... well. Technically, this is their country, and a sanctioned monument... politics could be difficult. It's unlikely they noted Hal immediately for as large as the thing is he entered the atmosphere somewhere directly above the middle of its mass and kept the lightshow to a minimum. Balling a fist he directed his knuckles downward and spent a few moments concentrating his need-to-know what this thing is somehow allowing him to know it -- or at least as much as he could imagine knowing under the circumstances. "Hrmph." The Lantern utters to himself and takes a moment to bring his fist inward and blow over the surface of his ring, "Let's scramble some jets." He half-smiles at that and lists backwards pointing his knuckles downward again. Now bracing his extended arm at the wrist with his other hand he squeezes his eyes shut. A burst of green-light consumes the area for a half-mile. A pale green energy which seems to override the light of the sun... The helix structure. The unbreakable composition. The seamless form. The energy source. Hundreds of advanced scientific tests in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately, he doesn't get whole lot more than they will days from now. In a flash the pale-light is gone. "Well, Shit." He unclenches his hand and shakes it out while descending at an angle over top the structure. Within minutes he's slowing and then beginning to make landing near-to the tourists. He takes his time about it. The officials will want to question him. Within close proximity, there's a feeling from Hal for a few moments. That he is stressing the barrier, and might be able to break past. But then there's a feeling as if a sleeping beast just opened an eye. Abruptly there's a *CRACK*, and a blue shield shimmers around the cube. It significantly interrupts any attempts to get readings from it, and would be quite painful to touch. A couple of the Mexican citizens cry out in pain, staggering backwards as the police move forward, baffled by both the show of green light and the cold response of... the cube. Hal's descending form is recognized, the hero rather notable across the world. "What are you doing?! This building is allowed on Mexican soil by our government!! What right do you have?! You've injured our citizens with your reckless, unasked presence!!" Said civilians are certainly not dead, but both have blackened palms, and one is unconscious and twitching. The shield continues to shimmer. It's force is... incredible. Impenetrable, to any physical force one might attempt. From the readings, it might withstand even a supernova. Probably not going to be any brute-force approach here. As he comes within a couple of dozen feet of the ground he gestures outward in a slow motion with the palm of his hand towards the sky so that his ring sweeps the injured folks below. It takes just a little bit of focus to note that their injuries are not significant enough to have to chopper them to the hospital. Turning upon the officials as they approach the Hal folds his arms across his torso so that they cross just below the Green Lantern Sigil at the center of his chest. Then, for good measure, he tucks his chin and looks at the symbol before regarding the officials with a stern countenance. "Green Lantern. Sector 2814." He intones without any care for their feelings on the matter, "Records indicate that the Mexican Government has failed to file a Contract in Admiralty pursuant to the Shi'ar Convention. In fact, as a member of the United Nations your government has agreed that intergalactic matters will be negotiated through the UN's treatise on extraterrestrials." His glare intensifies beneath his mask, "To wit, as contract with an extraterrestrial entity poses serious ramifications for the entire planet no nation may legally enter into a binding agreement with a non-terrestrial government." Lips purse, "Your cube is trespassing in my sector without authorization. Now, call the person in charge and tell them the Green Lantern is here and he's wondering if he puts a wormhole underneath this thing if it'll fall all the way through space-time and windup on the dark side of Rigel VII." "This isn't Sector 2814! This is Mexico!" the apparent lead police offers, looking well-aged and every bit angry. He does not back down an inch despite the imposing presence, although his subordinates avoid eye contact and disperse. He must have very specific orders, to be so vehement about such. "Wh... what? What makes you think you are the boss of this planet? They wished to put an item here. They assured us it was not dangerous. And they said that the matter superceded the authority of this planet... and this universe." A rather bold statement. "Don't talk to me!" he then states. "Talk to the cube! It claimed it came here legally!!" Suddenly there's a hiss. Melting away, a small foot by foot square appears. From it a simplistic metal probe with a camera exits, floating so perfectly level it seems surreal. The metal closes behind it immediately thereafter. "Hello." The voice is feminine, soft and kind. "I understand you are in charge of Sector 2814. You have a right to investigate this matter on behalf of the Lantern Corps. However, laws and sanctions apply to 'extraterrestrials'. This cube has come from another dimension. The source could be argued to not even be a planet, but a machine. On Earth, there is no official United Nations treatise on the handling of extra-dimensional territory and citizenship, beyond integration of individual beings; not entire races and societies. In addition, this land has been rented. It is not owned. The Mexican government may ask us to relocate or leave at any time." Hal merely hangs mid-air his glare unrelenting as the federal police officer briefly attempts to challenge his authority, "Uh-huh." He says grimly to the brief explanation and gives the fellow a patronizing smirk. The Green Lantern drifts backward at the 'hiss' and unfurling his arms he directs his fist briefly across the surface where the aperture and the probe are - seeking to know more -- and then casually gestures across his face as if to scratch an itch in a movement to mask the former gesture. "Yeah?" He says, unconvinced, "If I had a nickel for every time someone told me their extraterrestrial vessel was an inter-dimensional skiff I'd probably have my own island in Mexico by now." He smirks but its far less patronizing than the one he gave the police earlier. "You mind if I come in and verify your origins?" "Not at all, Mr. Jordan." states the polite voice. "But if you are detected using your ring in any capacity, then it will be taken as a hostile action, and the response of the cube will be the same. This is simply to help assuage any issues with the legality of our presence here. Nothing more. If that is understood, please follow me." Suddenly a door slowly appears in the face of... the cube. It is perfectly square, revealing a long tunnel through the countless metal. The shimmering shield peels backward, and soft lights flick on, illuminating the interior. The probe then moves to levitate within, roughly at the midpoint of height, still not fluctuating in the slightest. Most any propulsion system should not be so stabilized... it's like the uncanny valley for probes... All the civilians and police are giving a wide berth, now. They want nothing to do with... the cube. *For the IC JLA recording 'Mr. Jordan' is subject to an audio edit that is so technologically complex in its Oan origin that you need to work out a plot with Hal to break it -- or play Batman. Not even Hal Jordan's composure is completely unflappable. When the cube calls him 'Mr. Jordan' his brows arch with sudden surprise. It takes only a second to regain his composure but its enough that someone really paying attention would note that he was caught off guard. "Nah." He decides given that the cube is now two up on him. Hal may be brave but he's not stupid, "I'm not really good at telling extra-terrestrials from intra-terrestrials with my eyes. I tell you what - just give me the coordinates to your home dimension and your purpose for being here. I'll forward that on and if I need anything else I'll just check in with you later." The Lantern says, "Does that work for you..Mmm." Pause, "I'm sorry, what was your name?" "You can call me Motherly Diplomat #1. I have been programmed from the Mother AI to facilitate Terran negotiations. I promise that I shall speak no lie or deception. I would love nothing more than for the cube to escape molestation." A simple metal disc is generated and offered to Hal, showing dimensional coordinates to Apokolips within the dimension adjacent to the Source. A holographic screen appears, showing a small Apokolips. "The cube comes from Apokolips. Attempts were made to minimize the damage transferring it over, but local disruption could not be avoided." From the side, a long series of papers print. "Here is a copy of the signed contractual agreement with the Mexican authorities. You will see it passed every legal requirement for asylum." It hovers over to Hal. It's pretty thick. "And this one is also of interest." A second document is printed out and hovered over. This one is in an alien language, however. A scan indicates that it's nothing native to this dimension, nor one that has been logged anywhere. But it seems extremely regal and formal, all the same. "Please read the second document in particular before making any immediate judgements on this situation. Goodbye, Mr. Jordan." The walls then close around the probe, sealing it off before in a crack, the cerulean shield shimmers once more... "See. I knew it started with an 'M'." The Lantern remarks glibly. A green cardboard box shimmers into existence hovering silently at about elbow height to Hal. The ring records the display but when the documents float over he merely nods to the construct and presumably they hover on into there. When the diplomat vanishes back into the vessel Hal merely rises onward and upward along with his box. Clearing the lower-atmosphere he looks to the thing murmuring, "This looks like a job for.." dramatic pause, "J'onn J'onzz." He then smirks at himself and flies right out of the scene. THE END. Category:Log